The Disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia
by NyankoSenpai
Summary: Lucy hasn't been showing up at the guild for a while. Even if she did come, her guild mates would see her take a solo mission and leave. Before she can confess to a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, she was declared dead during her mission. No one sees her after that, until the Grand Magic Games. EDITING UNDERWAY.


Chapter 1: Please Tell Me

LUCY POV

I groaned as I limped towards the request board again, looking for a high-priced solo mission. Yes, that's right a solo mission. Recently Natsu and the others tagged Lisanna along for missions, they would ask me to come but I would refuse. If I could tell them about them about 'that', maybe they could help me...but they do not kno-

"Lu-chan!"

I turned around to see my friend, Levy McGarden. She started to tear up and hug me around my waist.

"Where have you been these last few weeks Lu-chan?! I was so worried about you! Even Gajeel and Wendy were worried!" She started to lecture about telling her where she was and how she begged to not leave for weeks again. I interrupted her with the same thing I told her last time.

"Levy-chan, you know I'm always short on rent and I want to become stronger so I can keep up with everyone else. It's going alright okay? So please, do not worry about me." I smiled at her, hoping she would be convinced. She simply glared at me then yelled,

"No! It's not okay! You haven't set a foot in the guild for weeks! I've seen your wounds and scars Lu-chan! I know you have been trying to hide them! You are keeping secrets from me! From everyone! So how do you expect me not to worry?!" It was rare to see Levy shout and yell at someone, especially at her close friends. She continued,

"And you are strong enough! You do not need to take these missions to prove you are not weak! When will you get it through your thick head Lu-chan?!"

"Levy..."

"Can't you see we're worried about you?!"

"Wait, Levy you do-"

"The least you can do is tell us what you have been doing?! These missions are at least a week long!" Levy started to sob into my shoulder. My lips trembled and tears fell down my face. I held Levy by the shoulders and took her off of me.

"You do not understand...the position I am in...Levy, I need to do this, I cannot tell you or anyone why, okay? So, please just...just...drop it..." Then Levy pulled out the big guns. Her eyebrows furrowed sadly at me, and pouted like a child. Why can't I look away?

"N-no I won't tell y-you, I can't." I tried, I repeat, I tried to look away but, that FACE! She made her eyes bigger with a small trace of tears. I sighed. That face...why? This is going make things a lot harder.

"F-fine, I'll tell you, but I will tell you after this mission, okay?" Hoping that she stop talking about this. Levy's face softened then she raised her hand with her pinky out.

"Pinky promise?"

"Promise." Levy smiled as I linked my pinky with hers. Then I turned to Mira for my mission.

Help wanted!

Please find my lost son in the forest on the outskirts of Eve Town!

Rumour has it that the forest is full of creatures that devour humans

He uses a magic called 'Aura' magic but it is very weak

He has brown hair and blue eyes

Reward: 900,000 J

"I'll take this one Mira." She took the paper and then her happy expression turned into a worried one. She turned to me.

"Are you sure Lucy? This one is ver-"

"Mira, don't worry, I have been doing missions like these for long time now." I smiled then I took the paper out of her hands. I felt hand on my shoulder and I saw Gajeel and Wendy come from behind me.

"You better come home as soon as you finish that mission bunny-girl. Shrimp has been crying at night, you know?" Gajeel muttered then walked to where Levy was standing.

"Please, Lucy-San. We all care about you so...so...so you better come back!" Wendy yelled/whispered. She put her hands over my arms and legs, a light emitted from her hands. My wounds were being healed.

"Thank you Wendy. I'll see you guys in a week, yeah?" I smiled at Levy, Gajeel, Mira and Wendy, I waved and walked through the guild doors. I walked then ran, into the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia, where no one can hear me. I stopped to catch my breath. Then, the pain came.

"Why...me? Why now? AAAARGH!" I looked at the back of my left hand, the sign of Sagittarius glowed, some of my wounds reopened.

"No! NOOO-AAARGH!" The top of my left foot, the sign of Virgo glowed through my boots, then disappeared. I collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. 'I'm very sorry hime, I couldn't stop the pain, pun-'

"No, it's okay Virgo, no punishment." I laid on the soft grass for a while then Loke came out. "Lucy..." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "You know it is only a matter of time until you know, 'transform'"

"I-I know, but I promised Levy that I would tell her after the mission right? So I must...ugh..." I tried to stand up but I fell back down again. Loke sat down beside me, rubbing my back.

"Hey, Loke. How long do you think I have left?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just hope that you won't die on us." And with that, Loke vanished leaving a puff of smoke behind.

* * *

Hello there, NyankoSenpai here!

This is my first story and...yeah. Go easy on me, please.

Please review, follow etc. Makes me more motivated to make new chapters!

NyankoSenpai out.


End file.
